


Hellishly Charming

by solar_deimos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_deimos/pseuds/solar_deimos
Summary: Heaven and Hell are in constant disagreement, but Alfred and Ivan have managed to find love. With each other. Which is completely unacceptable. And if Arthur was to find out, Alfred would be screwed. Or would he be? He seems to be in his own predicament with a smooth talking demon. Only Matthew remains a saint out of the brothers. Wait a minute...
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Cuba (Hetalia), Demon/angel - Relationship, England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 32





	1. Missing Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I want this fanfic to be multiple chapters buuuttt I’m super terrible at doing updates and keeping a schedule. So don’t get to invested!

The large metal doors made a soft creak and Ivan -sat upon his black and red throne- picked up his notecard. It had a ready-made introductory speech on it for first timers to the underworld.  
He cleared it throat and said with a sigh, 

“Welcome to the depths of hell, where your days will be filled with misery and torture-“

“Shut up! This isn’t my first time down here” a feisty, annoyed voice said in the darkness. Ivan looked up into the shadows and put on his glasses; he didn’t need them but well, they added a sense of wisdom to his chilling demeanor. The owner of the voice- otherwise know as the obnoxious angel Alfred- grimaced up at him. Or as Ivan knew him, his long time friend. Well. Friend was putting it nicely. Frenemies was somewhat better.

“Where’s my halo?”

“Where’s your...?” Ivan responded with genuine confusion. It had been a hot minute since Alfred had come down to his place. Alfred stomped closer till they were inches apart. Halos could be removed when needed and now Ivan could clearly see that the usual glowing ring on top of his head was gone.

“Where’s. My. Halo, you prick! The last time I had it I was down here!”

Ivan blinked slowly, ”...That was a while ago. How did you not notice it was gone?” 

“Well...I...” The angel blushed. He really was aloof a lot of the time. It’s no wonder something as significant as his halo went missing.

Ivan rolled his eyes and shoved Alfred’s face away from his. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly and commented, “Also, the last time you were down here we-“

“OKAY let’s NOT talk about that!” Alfred stepped back away from the throne. He’d rather not come to terms with those memories.

“Oh? And why not?” the demon sneered.

“Well...you know...everyone up there wouldn’t be too happy to know that I was...indulging with a demon”.

“Uh-huh. Check the bedroom, детка” Ivan chuckled. He really did get such a high from seeing the angel blush from head to toe. With a huff Alfred ran out the door and Ivan was left to mull over the notecards.


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the Demon/Angel dinner and gala, and the first time Ivan and Alfred met.

“I’m nervous”

“We’re all nervous you twit”

It was the night of the demon angel dinner. Those from heaven and hell would meet up and convene at a dining hall, before heading to the ballroom for some classical dance- like the waltz. Of course, not ever creature from either real could go; only the best behaving demons and the most modest angels could. And their families. It was the families that caused the most problems. 

“You better behave yourself this time”, Arthur -Alfred’s older brother- warned.

“I didn’t mean to fight Gilbert- he was just getting on my nerves” Alfred exclaimed with an eye roll, he honestly was just bored of the whole thing and cause trouble to spice things up a little. Gilbert just happened to be irritating him at the moment with his endless entitlement and narcissism...

“That’s not a valid excuse for fighting a demon you moron-“, Arthur snapped back. He was interrupted by a meek, shy angel. Their younger brother Matthew. Well, he was 2 minutes younger than Alfred. But Alfred still uses that against him.

“Hey now, why don’t we all finish getting ready silently and make our way to the dinner in peace?”, Matthew mumbled. He was the rhyme and reason of the men. The most sensible and reserved. Alfred and Arthur exchanged glares at each and moved towards their respective rooms to finish getting ready. Matthew sighed happily and went to go put his tux on. 

About 30 minutes later the men walked up the stairs to a large brick building where the dinner and dance was being held. They bowed to the guards outside the doors and walked in. Demons and angels were chatting and the atmosphere seemed rather stable. For now. As they made there way to the dinning hall Arthur said in a hushed to you Alfred, “Please dear god, don’t fuck this up for me. You know how important of a position I have in the high angel society, and I’d like to keep my reputation pure”. Alfred huffed and said with disenchantment “yeah, alright. I’ll try to keep my cool tonight. But I’m sorry dude this sorta stuff is boring to me”

“Look you twat, I don’t give a damn if you think it’s boring be on your best behavior!” And with a look that could kill, Arthur left Matthew and Alfred to go chat with some of his high society angel friends. Alfred turned to Matthew to ask him what he wanted to do next when he realized his younger brother was no longer with him. The sneaky bitch. Alfred cussed and went to go find a chair to relax in at the unusually long dinning table. He whipped out his cell phone and began to take pictures of himself fake sleeping. His best friend Kiku would be amused and disappointed in Alfred’s lack of respect and self-awareness at one of the most important dinners the realms ever have. 

He was laughing at a particular picture kiku sent him when the chair next to him slid away from the table. Alfred took one glance and holy heaven, he was not expecting what he saw. A tall shaggy haired demon with a muscular build, pale white skin and black hands, took a seat next to him. His face was godly; minus the piercings which were forbidden in heaven but Alfred found he was incredibly attracted to them. The demon snickered and the angel quickly broke out of his trance. The taller man turned to him and said in a soft tone, “Privet, I’m Ivan. Please stop staring at me, it’s creepy and I’m the demon here”. Alfred jumped at the correct) accusation and blushed profusely. Ivan snickered at his red face. He thought the angel before him had to be the prettiest he’s ever seen. With his honey blonde hair, bright, blue eyes, and soft pink lips, the angel was something to be envied. Or adored. 

“S-sorry. I’m Alfred. And your eyes are the prettiest purple I’ve ever scene-”. Whoops. Alfred hadn’t meant to compliment the demon, and quickly turned head in the other direction. But then Ivan put his hand on his shoulder and oh shoot. Alfred’s stomach flutters and he feels his face grow hot. 

“Thank you for the compliment. I’d say one back to you, but that wouldn’t be very demon like of me would it? Besides, I like the attention” Ivan said rather flippantly. Alfred’s head snapped back around and he glared at the demon. Were all demons arrogant piss babies? 

“Uh that’s kinda rude, man”

“Yes well. Do I look like I’m gonna coddle you in compliments?” Ivan pointed at his sharp teeth and lung black nails from emphasis. Fair enough. But still, Alfred deserved to be treated nicely. So instead of sticking around he got up out of his chair and looked around for Matthew. Ivan shifted in his seat and glanced up at Alfred.

“Oh? Are you leaving now? Stay, I didn’t mean to hurt your obviously sensitive feelings”. Ivan noticed Alfred’s expression darken. Perhaps he had taken it to far. Lucky for the angel, he spotted his brother, and with a quick screw you to Ivan, he went to join him.

Matthew was talking to a tall dark demon with a distinctly Cuban accent. Hearing his younger brother giggle was usual and highly suspicious, but Alfred didn’t have time to dwell on that. He had just been insulted by demon, and he needed someone to comfort him before he made some bad desicions. Lucky for him as soon as Matt saw him coming he rather quickly said goodbye to the demon and walked over to Alfred. He tried to hide his grin, to no avail. Alfred squinted his eyes and asked “What are you so giddy about?”. Matt’s expression quickly turned to neutral.

“Nothing. Anyways, what’s up with you? You seem...aggravated”. Alfred crosses his arms and stated angrily, “I met a demon with a snarky attitude”,

“...So. Like a basic demon then?” Matthew questioned. That sort of behavior sounded very demon-like.

“No! He just, Ugh...he hurt my feelings”. Alfred looked at the floor. He hated talking about his emotions; it left him very valnurable. But he new his sibling would help him.

Matthew inhaled deeply and said “Why don’t you just go sit down in another place and try to relax?” That’s...not quite the response Alfred was looking for. Something more reassuring would’ve been nice. But he went to the other side of the table and had a seat. It wasn’t before to long that he was playing subways surfers on his phone. That game never got old.

It was late in the evening and the dinner has already finished up. The demons and the angels were dancing in the ballroom. Arthur had disappeared somewhere and Matthew was back to chatting with the Cuban demon. Alfred was alone, sitting at one of the small tables near the walls of the ballroom. He was already missing Kiku terribly, and longed to be at home playing a holier version of Skyrim. He’d even take being pestered by Gilbert than stay at the boring-as-heaven gala. Alfred was about to get up and leave when a chilling Russian voice echoed beside him. “Getting ready to leave?”

“Ah! What the French fries dude?!” Alfred exclaimed, before turning to see Ivan. Great. Just what he needed. Alfred glared at the demon and said with a huff, “Maybe you haven’t noticed, but I’ve been trying to avoid you”. Ivan sighed and responded rather somberly “I’m awfully sorry for being rude. Let me make it up to you”. A demon apologizing? It was strange and suspicious, but Alfred didn’t gave time to think about before he was dragged to a dark hallway, away from the other guest. 

The angel turned to look at Ivan but was promptly cut off when pale pink lips met his. Alfred was kissing a demon. He knew it was wrong, and yet he was drunk on the taste of vodka on the others lips. Ivan bit Alfred’s bottom lip, and as the smaller man gasped, he used that moment to explore the others mouth with his strangely black toungue. Not that it mattered to Alfred. He moaned as Ivan’s hands roamed around him torso. The damned button up Alfred was wearing prevented him from touching any of his toned chest. Ivan growled in distraction and Alfred sighed happily. As long as he was making out with Ivan, he couldn’t care about anything else. 

“Alfred! Where are you? Arthur wants to leave now!” Of course, Ivan thought, someone had to ruin the perfect moment. For Alfred, the voice of his brother broke him out of his trance. It was then he realized just how compromised he was by the demon before him. He shoved Ivan back and ran over to his brother, who looked concerns at the state of him. Alfred’s face was completely red and his lips were swollen.

“...Everything Alright?” Matthew asked softly. Alfred shook his head and grabbed Matthew’s hand. As he lead him away he took a glance back at the hallway. Ivan stood there slouched against the wall, grinning eerily. The angel got the feeling that it would not be his last time seeing him.

And boy, was he right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twin brother is 2 minutes older that me and he calls me his little sister and says that he’s more mature T^T

**Author's Note:**

> детка = baby
> 
> The next chapter will be a background on Ivan and Alfred’s relationship


End file.
